The Way We Fight
by bewitched-fan24
Summary: All Alice's POV. When Sam Ulley tells Alice about their neighbouring pack and Kate tells the Cullen's about the Volturi, the Cullens need help. Who comes to help? I suck at summeries. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy and please review!
1. Werewolf News

I looked around the room and saw my most favourite person. He was standing in the corner of our room, in the doorway leaning against the doorframe. He smiled at me and I went to him and kissed him on the cheek. His golden eyes looked around the room and rested on the bed in the middle of the room.

"Alice..." he started to say, but I put a finger on his perfect lips and smiled at him. I kissed him again but this time on the lips. But he wasn't satisfied. I could see it in his eyes. Jasper was easy to read. For me, anyway.

"Do you remember what I saw last night," I asked him. "In my vision? I saw you and me on the bed, because that is what I have decided." I flashed him a big, wide grin and suddenly he was laughing.

"All right, all right," he told me, grinning. Suddenly, he was on the bed. He grabbed me around my waist and he pulled me down to kiss me. Someone cleared their throat and Jasper and I looked towards the door.

"Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds," Emmett said, grinning. "But Esme needs to talk to you, Alice." He grinned again and dashed away downstairs, scared that Jasper will play with his emotions, I suspected.

I followed Emmett downstairs, Jasper in my shadows. I got to the bottom of the stairs and tried to walk past Edward, who was sprawled across the bottom stair reading a book.

He looked up at me and moved his legs to let me past. I thanked him and continued my journey to find Esme, my adopted mother. I looked around the living room and found Emmett on the couch, watching baseball. _Who was winning the game?_ I thought. _It looks like a great game._ Edward appeared behind me and answered my thought.

"Washington Nationals. And I believe that it is the best game that Emmett has watched." I laughed.

"Thanks, Edward," I said. He smiled at me and disappeared back to his spot at the bottom of the stairs.

I made my way into the kitchen, while Jasper dropped off to watch the baseball game on our widescreen television. In the kitchen, my sister Rosalie was talking to Carlisle about something. Carlisle is my adoptive father. He has pale blonde hair combed straight back. I heard that the nurses at work can't work with him around! They apparently get distracted. He looked up as I came in and nodded at me. I returned his nod and Rosalie turned around and smiled (that was rare!) at me.

"I don't know if Emmett told you," she started. "But Esme needs to see you."

"Yeah. He did. Do you know where she is?"

"She is outside hunting, I think," Carlisle answered me.

Now might be a great time to tell you about me and my family. See, 3 of us Cullen's have 'special abilities.' Edward can read minds, Jasper can manipulate emotions and I can see the future. There are 7 Cullen's all together, two of which are Hale's (Jasper and Rosalie) and all of us are one big, happy family... well almost happy. Our family keeps one huge secret. We are vampires. But we don't drink human blood. We hunt animals instead.

"Thanks, Carlisle." I went outside and sprinted as fast as I could towards Esme, following her scent. I was heading towards the field where we play baseball on terrible, but not raining, days. I jumped lightly over the river and continued my run. We vampires run 20 times faster than the fastest human in the world and are super-strong. In our family, Emmett is the strongest and Edward is the fastest. I got to the baseball field and stopped in my tracks. I glared at the faint outline of the gigantic wolf. He was glaring back at me.

"What do you want?" I asked him sternly. The wolf walked into the bush beside him and came back out in his human form. It was Sam Uley.

"What do you want?" I repeated, more sternly.

"I came to talk to Bella," he answered. "For Jacob... and to warn you."

"Warn me?" I asked, confused. What could he possibly warn us about? Vampire attack? Been there twice. Usually I could see these types of things happening in my vision, but I can't see werewolves in them. They black it out entirely.

"To warn all of you about our neighbouring pack," he answered. "They know that we respect vampires. They are coming here."

"Ok, thanks," I told him with a look on my face I hoped that read 'get lost now or die'. I sniffed the air, hoping for a scent of Esme, but instantly wished I didn't. All I could smell was werewolf. He walked back into the bush and didn't return. I turned around and fled back to the house to warn the others.

"Carlisle," I yelled as soon as I walked into the house. Carlisle was suddenly at my side followed by the rest of my family.

"What is the matter, Alice?" Carlisle asked me as soon as the family had settled into the couches and chairs.

"As I was out in the baseball clearing looking for Esme, I saw Sam Uley, the leader of the werewolves," I told my family. "And he told me that their neighbouring pack knows about our relationship with them and they are coming." Just then, the doorbell rang. Edward got up and answered the door. I could hear someone walk in and hug Edward. Bella walked into the living room and said hi to everyone. The response was a very happy one apart from Rosalie who didn't respond at all. Edward than explained to her why we where all in the living room. She than sat down between Jasper and Edward and settled down to listen in on the meeting.

"Anyway," I told the group. "What can we do? Any suggestions?"

"We could run away," suggested Emmett, with a smirk on his face. "And never come back." He was obviously joking. That is so Emmett!

"Ok, then," I said slowly. "Any serious suggestions?" Everyone looked around and finally, as I was hoping for, Edward spoke.

"We could fight," he suggested. "It seems like it is the only thing to do. Unless someone else has a better suggestion." No one suggested anything else.

"So I guess that means we are going with Edward's idea," Rosalie said. She looked at Carlisle hopefully and Carlisle rose to his feet. Suddenly, the room that I was in changed. A vision. In my vision, the doorbell rang. Tanya from the Denali coven was at the door and she came with bad news. The vision ended and the scene I saw warped quickly back to the living room.

"Alice," Jasper asked me. "What did you see?" Every head in the room turned towards me. It seemed that Jasper was the only one who noticed that I had a vision, but I was pretty sure Edward knew, too.

"I'll get it," I told the group and they all stared at me confused (except Edward, of course). As I left the room, I heard Edward tell my family and Bella to be prepared for the worse. I was already prepared. Just as I got to the door, the doorbell rang and I answered it knowing who was behind the wooden door.

"Come in, Tanya," I told her. She looked around the room as if this was her first visit here. But she than, very fluently, walked through the entrance hall into the living room to address my family and Bella. I followed her footsteps but stayed in the doorway of the living room, knowing what she was going to say. I took in a deep breath, even though vampires don't need to breathe, and let the information crush me.

"The Volturi are coming," she started, without a need for an introduction. Everyone in the room knew her. "They believe that Bella shouldn't know about the existence of vampires. They say that it isn't healthy for not only Bella but Edward as well. Also they want to discuss the matter of werewolves with you." She stopped and looked at the faces that were in front of her. The expressions ranged between shock and disapproval. Edward stood up and turned to face me.

"Alice has some news to tell you, too, Tanya," he told her. He beckoned me to come forward with his hand and I shot forward and stopped next to him. I turned to face Tanya and explained again what Sam had told me. When I had finished, she stared at me and gaped.

"Well two problems in one day," she smiled and walked towards the door with me right behind her. She put her hand on the doorknob and turned around again.

"Carlisle, if you ever need anything, call me or Kate," she told my adoptive father. She smiled once more at the family and skipped gracefully out the door.

"We need some help," Emmett said, trying to be serious, but failing. He started to laugh at what he just said but shut up immediately when Rosalie gave him one of her dirty looks.

"I remember meeting some vampires back in 1845," Carlisle piped up. "Maybe they can help. There a family of vampires and they are vegetarians, too."

"Who are they?" Edward asked, probably already knowing the answer.

"The fathers name is Fredrick, the mothers name is Freda and they have 3 children, Gregory, Anna and Rudolph. Gregory is 15, Anna is 10 and Rudolph is 9." I was surprised at how old Rudolph was. I felt sorry for him immediately. "But there is one problem," he continued. "They live in Scotland. They are not our type of vampires," He warned us, mostly Bella. "These vampires can fly and cannot go out in the sun. They will burn if they do. They also have fangs, so be careful, Bella." I knew it!

"I thought there was only one type of vampire," Bella put in.

"There isn't ever just one breed of anything," I told her from the doorway. She turned to face me, not realising that I was there. "Vampire breeds are like dog breeds. You've got your Great Dane right down to your Chihuahua." I turned to Carlisle. "How are you going to contact them?" He pulled out his address book and started flipping the pages faster than the blink of an eye. As he was flipping, he said: "I was given a number that may help, but the problem is that I was given it in 1880. It may not work anymore." By this time, he had stopped flipping; he was looking at the S section. "Sackville-Bagg. Sackville-Bagg," he kept muttering to himself. I assumed that Sackville-Bagg was their last name. He pulled out his silver cell phone and dialled the number written in the address book. I could here the phone dial so it must still be working. I heard a voice on the other line.

"_Hello?" _the mans voice said.

"Hi, Fredrick," he said into the receiver. "It's Carlisle."

"_Hi, Carlisle. How have you been?"_

"Fine thanks, Fredrick," he answered. "Listen, we need your help. Can you come over as soon as possible?"

"_Sure,"_ he answered._ "Were do you live?"_

"Just outside of Forks, Washington," he answered. "It is in the forests of Forks. I am sure you will find it if you fly..." He walked out of the room to continue his conversation elsewhere. Emmett and Jasper walked out of the room to watch the rest of the baseball that was paused on the screen. Jasper followed him and Esme resumed the cooking for Bella. It was just Rosalie, Bella, Edward and I left in the living room. Upstairs, I could hear Carlisle finishing his conversation on the phone and I could hear the noise of the television next door. Bella and Edward were chatting away next to me about something to do with the wolfs. I wasn't really listening because something else had caught my attention. Outside, I could hear the noise of someone's car coming up the driveway. Who could that possibly be? We hardly ever have visitors. The engine cut off and the sound of car doors opening and closing filled my ears. Scent of blood came through the open windows. I got up and looked out the window. I didn't recognise the faces but I was sure that this wasn't a wrong house number. Carlisle came back in the room to announce that the Sackville-Bagg's will be at our house tomorrow night, and then he looked out the window.

"Now, who could that be?" he asked more to himself than anyone else.

"I can smell blood," I told him. "Human." He nodded and went to answer the door. Bella, Edward and Rosalie headed for the stairs. I hung around to see who was at the door. I heard Carlisle opening the door and greeting our guests. Jasper appeared beside me and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. We both looked up at our unexpected guests as they walked into the living room.


	2. Unexpected Guests

"Alice, Jasper," he introduced us. "This is Bob and Dottie Thompson and this is their son, Tony." Jasper looked at them and tried to smile but it didn't work out. He could smell the blood. I gripped his arm as tight as I could to warn him. He wrapped his arms tighter around me as we sat together looking at the 3 strangers. I smiled at them and got up, unwrapping Jasper's arms from around my neck.

"Hi," I greeted them. "My name's Alice and this is Jasper." I gestured for Jasper to come forward and he stood up and moved forward very cautiously.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," he told our guests, keeping a distance.

"Hi," Bob answered. He stuck out his hand. "I'm Bob Thompson." Jasper looked at the hand and then looked at me.

"He is a bit shy," I covered him up. I smiled at him and his pale face smiled back at me. I took Bob's hand instead and shook it. "How do you do?" He looked at me, surprised.

"Your hand is so cold," he told me. "Did you run out of hot water or something?" he joked.

"Uh... yeah. That's it," I hesitated. I smiled at him again and Jasper's arms slithered around my waist. He pulled me back into the living room and up the stairs. There, he pulled me back onto the bed and began to kiss me on the lips. I kissed him back. We rolled onto our backs with our heads on the pillows and that is where we stayed for the rest of the night.

In the morning, Jasper and I went downstairs to find Bella sitting at the kitchen table eating eggs and bacon. She looked up at us as we walked into the kitchen and said hi.

"Good morning, Bella," I said to her. "How are you this morning?"

"I am fine thanks, Alice," she answered. I looked at Jasper and he nodded. I smiled to myself. I have my own mood detector. I walked into the dining room and stopped dead in my tracks. I looked at Jasper and he took a couple of steps back. Bob, Dottie and Tony were sitting at the dinning room table talking to Carlisle about an 'important matter.' Tony saw us walk in and looked up from his Nintendo game that he was playing and smiled at me and Jasper.

"Hi," he said. "I'm Tony." He was wearing glasses, a red T-shirt and a black pair of shorts.

"I know," I said, smiling at him. "I'm Alice and this is my husband, Jasper." I looked back and saw Jasper was way back in the kitchen. I shook my head and smiled at Tony. "Come on. I'll show you around. I think that you will like our place. It is huge."

"Really? Wow!"

I waved goodbye to Jasper and took Tony on a tour of our house. I introduced him to my brothers, sister, Bella and Esme and showed him the view from upstairs. By the time I showed him our house, it was noon. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward all gathered in the kitchen for 'lunch.'

"Are you hungry, Tony?" I asked him. We had finished our tour in the living room, so all we had to do was walk through the kitchen doorway.

"Yes," he answered excitedly. He ran ahead of me and looked back at me. The room warped in front of me into a darker version of our living room. It was tonight. The family was in the living room and there were 5 others. The Sackville-Bagg's. The room was suddenly light again and Tony had disappeared from the doorway. I could see that the kitchen had filled up with humans and vampires. I walked through the doorway into the kitchen and sat down next to Edward on one of our kitchen chairs.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked me as soon as I sat down. He must have seen me in my 'vision' mode. My face goes completely blank when I have a vision.

"Yeah," I answered him. "I fine." I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back at me and dug into his chicken sandwich. Jasper came over to me and whispered to me: "Do you want to go hunting?"

I nodded and walked out of the kitchen with Jasper. We dashed through the woods and jumped over the river until we reached the deepest part of the forest and entered vampire mode. We stalked at the herd of deer in front of us and pounced at them. My arms grabbed one of the deer around its neck, pulled it to the ground and drunk it's blood. The blood tasted good in my mouth because I hadn't fed in weeks. It tasted sweet as I drunk the blood until the deer had been drained. By the time we had finished hunting, it was dark. I had drained 3 deer while Jasper had drained 5. We dashed back home and walked into the living room to find the scene in my vision had come true. In the room was Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett and 5 others that I have only seen in my vision. The youngest, I guessed was Rudolph, had short black hair spiked up and was wearing a faded black coat and faded black pants. He kept his coat done up so I couldn't see what he was wearing underneath. The young girl, who was possibly Anna, had pale wavy-blonde hair that hung to her waist and was wearing a red gown that suited her 100%. My eyes searched the room and landed on a teenaged boy in the brown chair. He was different compared to his siblings. He must be Gregory. He had black hair that was styled in a mullet type hairstyle. He, like Rudolph, was wearing a faded black coat, except his was a trench coat. He wore this open so you could see a black and yellow-striped top underneath. He wore black pants and black boots on his feet. He was also wearing Goth-type make-up. Every single one of them was pale. Carlisle looked up from a conversation with who I guessed was Fredrick and gestured for Jasper and I to come in. I walked in and sat down on an available seat while Jasper stayed standing in the doorway.

"This is my daughter, Alice," he told our visitors. "Alice, this is Fredrick, Freda, Anna, Rudolph and Gregory Sackville-Bagg." As he said their names, he pointed to each one of them. I looked to my left and Rudolph was smiling at me as if he was saying 'nice to meet you'. I continued to stare at him and that feeling came back over me. That poor boy. I looked around and I noticed the 15 year-old staring at me. He was disturbing me.

"Hi," I said to Gregory. "I am Alice." He continued to stare and didn't say anything. I sighed and turned my attention to Anna, the girl with the long blonde hair. She was deep in conversation with her brother, Rudolph. She looked up at me and smiled. She had a row of perfect white teeth and two fangs. I smiled back at her and looked at the doorway to find that Jasper was standing there looking uncomfortable. I gestured for him to come over and I stood up to give him a kiss when he got here. He sat down next to me and Fredrick, who had shoulder-length black hair and was wearing a vampire-like cape with a high neck. His wife, Freda, was wearing a similar cape and her hair was a pale orange all piled on top of her head. She looked around the room and saw me sitting next to her son.

"My name is Freda Sackville-Bagg," she said to me. I smiled and introduced myself. I looked up at the doorway and Tony was standing there. His face lit up and I smiled at him. But it wasn't me that he was smiling at.

"Rudolph," he exclaimed. Rudolf looked up at and smiled at him.

"Hey, dude," he told him. He got up and slapped Tony's hand, led him back to his spot on the couch next to Anna and sat down.

"Okay," Carlisle called the group to order. "We are all here so we might as well begin." I looked around the room and noticed that Edward and Bella had joined us, standing in the doorway.

"Alice," he called to me. I nodded and rose. "Alice will tell you what she found out a couple of nights ago," he told the group. "Try and make it PG rated," he told me silently, nodding towards Tony. I nodded.

"Um..." I started. "Hi. I'm Alice Cullen, for those of you who don't know me." I didn't know how to explain it so I came out with it. "A couple of nights ago I was at the baseball field and I saw Sam Uley, who is a werewolf. He told me that their neighbouring pack is coming to do something to us. I am not quite sure what. Anyway, then our..." I paused trying to find he right word. "... Cousin came and she told us the Vulturi were coming for Bella." I looked around the room and saw a range of confused expressions on our guests faces. I sighed and tried again. "The Vulturi are a coven of..." _Should I say it, _I thought. I looked at Edward and he nodded his head. "The Vulturi are a coven of vampires who basically run our vampire society." I looked around the room again and this time, as I was hoping to see, the expressions obviously understood what I was saying.

Tony still looked confused. I sighed as I realised why. He still didn't know that my family and I were vampires. _I'll tell him later,_ I told myself and out of the corner of my sharp-visioned eyes, Edward sighed and shook his head. I sat back down and waited for what would happen next. Fredrick stood up and made an arm gesture to his wife, who stood up as well.

"I have been asked by Carlisle to come here and help you with your problem," he started. "We can help with the Vulturi part, but..."

"But we are not familiar with werewolves. We don't know how they act, move and treat vampires," Freda put in.

"That is fine," Carlisle told them. "We don't need help with everything, just one of the problems. It is not fair to let you do everything." Freda smiled and thanked him. Gregory spoke for the first time.

"Why don't we split up?" His voice was a little cracked but that was probably because he was 15, stuck at puberty stage. I considered what he had said for a moment and then nodded.


	3. Give Us A Chance!

"If we all have different areas of knowledge, some might know more about vampires, others werewolves, I don't see why families should stick together," I added. I looked at Gregory. He was still staring at me, but it wasn't as intimidating as before. This was more of a 'why did you help me' stare. I shrugged and looked back to the front. Carlisle was asking whether anyone from or visiting family knew about werewolves. Only one did. Gregory.

By the end of the discussion, there where two groups: the vampire team, which consisted of Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Rosalie, Fredrick and Anna, and the werewolf team, which consisted of Gregory, Rudolph, Freda, Bella, Edward and I. I was getting a headache, so I stepped out of the room for a bit. Tony followed me out and I was glad. I had some explaining to do. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs were Edward was sitting earlier and sat down, index fingers circling my temples. Tony sat in front of me on the floor and stared up at me, waiting.

"What are you?" he asked me. He continued to stare and I focused my eyes on his. His glasses shimmered in the moonlight and I took a deep breath and began at the beginning.

"I was born in..." I paused not sure whether to say the year. I started again. "I was born 1901. I can't really remember much, but what I do remember is waking up one day as a …" I stopped and looked at him. He was waiting for the rest so I continued. "… A vampire." I looked at him again. He looked a little bit frightened, but that may be from shock. _Okay, _I thought. _So far so good._ "I have the ability to see the future. Anyway, I met Jasper in a diner in Philadelphia in the year 1948. We both went together to find the Cullen's, who we heard were 'vegetarians,' which is a term we use which means vampires who don't drink human blood. In the end, we found them in Alaska. Together, we then moved here to Forks, Washington to live our life as normally as possible." I stopped for a minute to let the information sink in but he didn't relax his expression. I decided to approach it a different way. "How do you know Rudolph?" I asked him.

"He flew into my room," he answered. "It is okay if you don't believe me, though. Nobody ever does." He frowned at me and put his head on his hands.

"How come?"

"They think I am crazy," he told me. "Two kids in my class bully me about it."

"What about?" I was curious to know because I didn't think that he was crazy.

"When I first moved to Scotland, I had nightmares," he answered. "About a gathering of vampires. That same night, Rudolph flew threw my window and he told me he was a vampire. No one believed me still."

I nodded and smiled my best smile. I could hear someone coming down the stairs behind me so I turned around and gaped. Behind me stood a vampire who had terrific brown sideburns with brown hair to match and was wearing a white long-sleeved top that showed his chest hair, and a pair of denim jeans. On his feet, he was wearing a pair of brown boots. He wasn't smiling but he did have that kind of charm that makes you want to smile. When he saw me he stooped and stared at me.

"Who are you?" I asked him, dazzled.

"My name is Bill Compton," he told me. "I am a friend of Jasper's."

"Really? I am Alice, Jasper's wife." I got up and he walked past me into the living room without a backwards glance. I walked after him and I stopped at the door. I noticed 2 more people didn't recognise. One of them was a human and the other was a vampire. Bill was sitting with Jasper in deep conversation and beside Bill was a girl with blonde shoulder-length hair and was wearing jeans and a plain light green T-shirt with a low neck. She looked kind of bored. I went over to her and sat down next to her.

"Hi," she said when she saw me sitting next to her. "I'm Sookie, Bill's girlfriend." She smiled and continued her confused stare at Edward.

"I'm Alice," I told her. "Are you ok?" I looked around and saw my family, the Sackville-Bagg's and the Thompson's looking at us. "You looked confused."

"Yes," she replied, still looking confused. "It's just that..." She looked at me more closely and gasped. "You're a vampire." It wasn't a question. I stared at her, this time I was confused. How did she know?

"I can read your mind," she answered my thought. "I am a telepath." I looked at her, shocked.

"Really," I asked her. "My brother..."

"Can read minds, too," she finished. "I know. That is why I was looking confused before." Wow! So Edward wasn't alone in the telepath world. I smiled and took a deep breath for absolutely no reason and released it. I looked over at Edward and he shrugged.

"I can see the future," I told her, looking back at Sookie. She looked at me with an unsurprised look on her face.

"I know," she told me. I nodded. Of course she would know. Why do I have to know 2 people that could read minds now? It was bad enough having my brother reading my mind. Edward looked over at me and stuck his tongue out at me. I just smiled and returned it. I glanced around the room and realised everyone was in the living room. As I was searching for the 15-year-old boy named Gregory, I caught Tony's eye. I winked at him, at least I thought it was a wink, but he didn't smile. My eyes went back to searching for Gregory and landed on Jasper. Jasper was looking very uncomfortable wedged in between Rosalie and Dottie. He looked at me and he looked frightened. Dottie was trying to get his attention so I went over there and talked to Dottie instead. She didn't look very happy with me but Jasper looked a little bit more comfortable. I let out a big breath that I didn't realise I was holding and decided to ask the big question to Carlisle.

"Carlisle," I called over the top of the noise. He looked at me and walked over, Fredrick right behind him.

"Should we tell them?" I asked loudly enough for a human to hear. Apparently, everyone in the room heard me, despite the noise, and turned towards Carlisle and I, the noise dying quickly. The faces on the majority of people, both humans and vampires, were surprised.

"I guess we have no choice," he answered. He turned to Esme and she left the room. A few minutes later she came back with something that looked like a scrapbook. She handed the scrapbook-looking book to Carlisle who opened it and looked in it but, after a few minutes, closed it again.

"We have something to tell everyone, " he started, looking around the lounge room. Jasper got up from his spot next to Dottie and stood next to me, his arms around me neck. Dottie looked annoyed at Jasper but he didn't seem to mind. I looked at Carlisle and he continued. "We are not..." he stumbled to find the right word. "Human," he finished. I looked over my shoulder at Jasper and he shrugged. No emotions.

"No," I told the crowd. Everyone's attention turned towards me. Great. Centre of attention. "Not humans. Vampires." Looking at Tony's parents standing in the doorway, obviously just coming in, I realised that I shouldn't have said it. Emmett came over to me and almost hit me. Luckily, Carlisle broke up the fight before it even began. Dottie and Bob looked shocked and hurried to their son.

"Tony, we are leaving," Dottie told her son. "Now."

"Wait," I said to them as Bob carried his squirming son out to the room. Dottie turned around.

"For what?" she asked me. "So you can kill us. I don't think so." She turned back around and headed for the door, her husband right behind her. I had an idea. I dashed towards the door before they got there and stood in front of it, blocking their path. As Dottie and Bob, holding Tony, approached the door, they stopped. Jasper was behind them so I looked over at him and he told me their emotions. Shocked.

"You don't understand," I told them. "We aren't going to hurt you." Jasper shook his head and I sighed. "Don't you think that if we were going to kill you, we would have done it already?" It was meant to be a rhetorical question, but Dottie shocked me.

"Not necessarily." I looked at her and my gaze drifted over to Jasper. It gave ma an idea.

"Jasper is the Cullen's newest vegetarian," I told them. Jasper glared at me, wondering what I was up to.

"So?"

"So it is more difficult for him to resist human blood," I stated. "It means that, if he wanted to, you would be dead by now." Their reactions hadn't changed, so I looked over at Jasper. Hopefully he would know what to do. He nodded and he got to work with their emotions, especially Dottie's. After a while, they looked calmer and a small crowd of vampires had gathered to see what the commotion was about. I asked them again to stay, and this time they agreed. I smiled at Jasper and he returned it. Dottie and Bob looked shocked at what they had said, but I didn't care.

"Dad," Tony said. "Put me down. I want to go back to Rudolph." He squirmed as an attempt to loosen his Dad's grip.

"I will give you one chance. Next time, we are leaving," Dottie told me and my family sternly. I nodded and Bob put Tony down, who ran back to the living room. She and Bob turned around and followed Tony, past a nervous Jasper, and left me. I walked over to Jasper and kissed him and he kissed me back. We stayed there for a while until about midnight. I dragged Jasper upstairs and decided to start a very important conversation with him.

"Jazz," I started. "Are you ok with all of these humans around?" He stared at me and after a while, shook his head.

"I just wish that, for once in my life, I could feel happy being around humans." He sighed and sat down on the bed.

I sat down next to him and hugged him.

"I am really sorry, Jazz," I told him. "I wish I could help." He looked up at me with a tiny smile on his face.

"Thanks, Alice," he said and kissed me passionately.


	4. Fight Training

The next day's daylight was over pretty quickly and before I knew it, the vampires where outside, training in the dark. It was Jasper and Emmett that taught them everything they needed to know. While this was going on outside, Rosalie and I entertained the humans, Dottie, Bob, Tony, Sookie and Bella. Right at this moment, Bella was talking with Sookie and I; Rosalie wasn't talking at all. She hates being around humans because she is jealous. Jealous that they are human and she isn't. She desperately wants to be one.

"...And that is how I met Edward." Bella loves telling that story. "I love him and don't want to loose him again."

"Do you want to know how I met Bill?" she asked Bella.

"Sure," she answered, and Sookie immediately launched into her story.

I tuned out and stepped outside to watch the "vampires in training". As soon as I walked into the clearing, Jasper came over and gave me a big hug and a long, lovable kiss on the lips. When we finally released from each other, I looked over Jasper's shoulder to find that we had an audience. This is one of the times that I am grateful to be a vampire because if I was human, I would have blushed.

"I love you," Jasper whispered in my ear and behind us there were a few giggles from the younger vampires that could hear us. I smiled and motioned to the other vampires behind to continue. After they returned to their training, Jasper looked at me.

"I need to get back," he said after looking over his shoulder and I nodded. He took my hand and led me over to the group of vampires that contained the Sackville-Bagg's.

"Alice and I will demonstrate some fighting techniques," he announced as we approached. Everyone's attention turned towards us so we started. Jasper nodded towards me and I returned it. And then we were off. He swung his right arm at my neck but I ducked out of the way, just missing his arm. He continuously tried to hit me, but I always was always 1 step ahead of him. In the end, I decided that I would 'disappear', so, when he was facing the other way, I shot up the tree. I then dropped back to the ground to see Jasper's surprised face. I smiled and kissed his lips.

He turned back to his group and said to them sarcastically: "And that was a demonstration of Alice's moves."

I glanced at the group of vampires and caught a glimpse of Anna smirking. I turned back to Jasper and smiled.

"I think you'd better get back to work," I told him and before I left, gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, who's next?" I heard him say before I turned around and walked towards the house. I smiled to myself as I made my way and thought; _this is going to be a long couple of weeks._ Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of Edward, who nodded in agreement with my thought.

As I walked inside, I realised a couple of changes. Firstly, Rosalie was missing from her spot on the couch and secondly, Bella and Sookie had disappeared. The Thompsons were talking amongst themselves but stopped and looked in my direction as I entered. I rolled my eyes and proceeded up the stairs into my and Jasper's room. I closed the door and froze. Someone else was in the room. I could smell it, only it smelt familiar. Too familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I turned around slowly and my eyes brightened as I saw him.

"Hello, pet," he cooed. I through my arms around Spike and hugged him. "Long time, no see." I pulled away from him to look into his deep blue eyes. He was wearing his signature coat he took from the second slayer that he had killed. Underneath that, he wore a red shirt and black pants. His black boots topped off his outfit. He smiled at me. The last time I had seen him, he was stuck in LA as a temporary ghost.

"How are you? I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Don't worry about me, Alice," he answered in his British accent. "What about yourself?"

I looked down at the ground and sighed.

"Stressed," I answered simply. I looked at him and smiled a tiny smile. He understood. He knew that I didn't want to talk about it. He knew me all too well. We walked to the window together to get a view of the vampires below. Spike nodded towards the vampires. "Which one of these is yours?" Knowing him, he was referring to my husband. I pointed him out to him and he nodded. Back in the days, we used to be together, but times had changed. I remember when he told me about the time he had fought his first slayer and won. He still has the scar to prove it, sitting in a V shape on his left eyebrow.

We stood there for a few more minutes and then turned to look at each other.

"Do you need some help here?" he asked me, once again nodding out the window. "Angel has finally decided that I was no good at Wolfram and Hart." I laughed at the last comment.

"Sure, if you would like to." I shrugged. "The more the merrier."I smiled and turned towards the door, beckoning him to follow me. With Spike behind me, I went downstairs and into the living room. Every pair of eyes from the humans looked up as Spike entered. They looked mesmerised at the sight of him. I rolled my eyes and sat down on an armchair. Spike sat next to me and explained the situation. He listened to me intently and patiently. He listened to me intently and patiently. When I had finished, he nodded and said, "I will do what I can, pet."

* * *

As the sun came up, the training ended for the night. The Sackville-Baggs, Bill and Spike went to find some dark place to sleep during the day and us Cullens stayed indoors. Esme went into the kitchen to cook breakfast for Bella, the Thompsons and Sookie.


End file.
